On Your Steps
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Les Johnny's dans un univers alternatif. Entre Armes biologiques, terrorisme, trahisons et gouvernement corrompus, les agents de la Jimusho ont bien du travail à accomplir. "Un traître. Tu es un traître. Un traître pour moi. Un traître pour eux. Un traître pour la Nation. Et c'est à moi de réparer tes erreurs? Ne me fais pas rire. Je te trouverai. Et je te tuerai. "


Yo. Ca boom? Ouais, je sais, vous me connaissez pas. Et je vous connais pas non plus. Tout comme je ne connaissais pas ces types, qui ont débarqué à la sortie de mon université, alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de mater le cul super bombé d'une espèce de canon... Han. Celle là si j'avais pu me la faire...

Ouais mais bon, j'ai une vie de merde apparemment, vu que je me suis fais délicatement plaqué contre un mur par des types vêtus... Genre, vous voyez Men in Black? Bah voilà. Manquait juste l'espèce de chien que Will Smith a piqué à Pocahontas, et je me retrouvais dans le film.

Donc, plaqué contre un mur. Non j'avais rien fais de mal. J'ai pas de casier, je vous jure. Bon ok, j'ai déjà prit une ou deux amendes pour conduite en état d'ivresse. J'ai également passé une nuit en cellule pour décuver. Mais ça arrive à tout le monde... Non?  
Donc, je suis pas un dealer, ni un fauteur de trouble, ni quoique ce soit d'autres, mais je me suis retrouvé... Je vous ai dis qu'on m'avait plaqué au mur?!

Evidemment, j'ai essayé de me débattre. Essayé. Je me suis pris une droite, j'ai encore mal. Fait chier.

Et là, je suis menotté. Ouais, des vraies menottes qui vous enserre bien les poignets, et vous font un mal de chien.

Je pousse un soupir. Je sais même pas où je vais, et on ne peut pas dire que le mec qui conduit la BMW noire dans laquelle je me trouve soit des plus bavards. En même temps, le type à ses cotés ne vaut pas mieux.

- Tss sérieux. Vous avez pas le droit de m'arrêter sans...  
- Boucle la.

...OK. Ouais, je vous le dis j'ai une vie pourrie! On me laisse même pas en placer une. Pffeuh. Vais le dire à ma maman, voilà! Parce que oui, maman panthère qui s'énerve, c'est quelque chose.

Après une bonne demie heure, le véhicule finit par s'arrêter dans le garage souterrain d'un immense bâtiment, à ce que j'ai pu voir. Mes deux bourreaux en descendent, et l'un d'eux ouvre ma portière pour m'en extirper sans douceur.

- Oy, cette chemise est fraîchement repassée, connard.

Il me regarde d'un air dédaigneux et me fait gentiment comprendre que je devrais me contenter d'avancer en fermant ma jolie gueule, ce que je fais.

Après s'être engouffrés dans un ascenseur et avoir attendu que l'appareil nous emmène jusqu'au huitième étage, nous déambulons dans les couloirs illuminés. Lumière qui nique les yeux au passage. Eh bah putain y'a du monde qui bosse ici n'empêche. Eh eh pas mal le tailleur...

Je me fais de nouveau bousculer, et l'un des mecs qui m'a gentiment escorté jusqu'ici ouvre une porte métallique à l'aide d'un pass, tandis que l'autre me pousse à l'intérieur. Et là, c'est le drame. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, et je sens déjà que je vais regretter de m'être levé ce matin.

- Avance.

J'obéis. Pas vraiment le choix, et on me conduit dans une autre pièce. Juste quatre murs, une porte, et pas de fenêtre. Super. Je m'assois sur une chaise face à une table. On dirait ces salles d'interrogatoires dans les séries policières. Les deux mecs me laissent là et referment la porte. Je suis toujours attaché. J'ai toujours mal. Je suis fatigué, et de mauvaise humeur. Et je ressens comme une légère appréhension, pourtant je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

L'attente dans cette salle devient insoutenable. Pourquoi je me retrouve embarqué ici moi? Ca me rappelle mes années lycée tiens. Toujours prostré sur une chaise face au proviseur. Sauf qu'ici, c'est un tantinet plus angoissant. C'est vide. Pas de fenêtre pour regarder ailleurs. Pas de proviseur ou professeur pour me sermonner durant des heures juste... Le silence.

La porte de l'étouffoir s'ouvre enfin, sur un homme, peut être une trentaine d'années. Honnêtement je m'en moque complètement. Je veux juste sortir d'ici. Il referme la porte derrière lui, tire une chaise et y pose son royal postérieur en jetant un dossier sur la table.

Je sens plus que je ne vois son regard méprisant se poser sur moi. Pourquoi méprisant? Allez savoir. Il ouvre le dossier.

- Akanishi Reio?

Sa voix est grave, et semble trembler d'une colère mal contenue. Je hoche la tête.

- Lui même. Répondais-je sans émotion.

Je ne baisserai pas les yeux. Je n'ai rien fais qui justifie qu'on m'arrête.

- Vingt quatre ans. Etudiant en littérature et théâtre à Todai hein.  
- Et après?

Je me suis étonné moi même, lorsqu'on m'a dit que j'étais reçu dans cette université. Je n'y aurai jamais cru. J'ai passé toutes mes années lycée à déconner, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas vraiment étudié, ou alors que sur la fin.

- Et vos études vous plaisent?

Je le fixe. Des cheveux bruns descendant dans sa nuque encadrent son visage, il a un regard froid, et porte un costard cravate. Le genre de type qu'on croise partout. Genre homme d'affaire.

- Ca peut aller. Bon écoutez, je sais pas qui vous êtes ni même ce que vous me voulez, mais j'ai rien fais qui stipule qu'on puisse m'arrêter comme ça. Sur ce...

Il fouille dans son dossier et en sort quelque chose. Ce même quelque chose qu'il jette sur la table juste devant moi. Des photos. J'y jette un coup d'oeil avant de détourner les yeux, écœuré.

- Vous savez ce que c'est?

Je ne réponds pas, dégoûté. Bien sûr que non, et comment pourrai-je le savoir? Sa main frappe la table, et comme un con, je sursaute.

- Je vous ai posé une question.

Je relève vers lui un regard noir.

- Non. Mais j'imagine que c'est votre boulot de trouver qui a fait ça. Fais-je avec un signe de tête envers les photographies.

Deux photographies en fait. Sur les deux, des cadavres visiblement gravement mutilés et inondés de sang. Quelques lambeaux de chairs arrachés ici et là, et... C'est franchement trop dégueulasse pour être décrit.

- En effet, je me dois de retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça.  
- Faites donc ça et lâchez moi la grappe.

Il sort une autre photo qu'il me fou devant les yeux. Je la fixe un moment, et mon coeur rate un battement. Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines, et j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air.

- Où est-il? Me demande mon vis à vis.

Pourquoi. Pourquoi dois-je me retrouver confronté à ça? Je n'ai rien demandé. J'ai changé. Je suis devenu un être respectable, enfin je pense. Alors quoi?

Il frappe de nouveau sur la pauvre table, mais mon cerveau a comme qui dirait déconnecté. J'ai perdu la notion des choses. Du lieu, du temps.

- Où se cache Akanishi Jin? Répète-t-il.

Rien qu'entendre son nom me glace le sang. Malgré tout, j'arrive à murmurer un vague " Je ne sais pas" mais bien entendu, l'homme ne me croit pas. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me sens mal. J'ai froid et chaud à la fois. Une flopée de souvenirs que j'avais pourtant réussi à oublier revient au galop, et me prend à la gorge. Je le déteste. Je te déteste. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tes conneries. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Je veux m'en aller d'ici. Disparaître. Comme toi tu l'as fais.

- Dites moi où se cache Akanishi, et je vous laisse sortir.  
- Je ne ...

Mon regard se braque sur le sien.

- ... Sais pas où est ce... Bâtard.

J'allais dire "fils de pute" mais ça aurait été insulter ma propre mère. Vous me direz, cette insulte là n'est pas beaucoup mieux, mais mon interlocuteur fronce les sourcils, sans doute ne s'était-il pas attendu à tant d'aversion de ma part envers mon propre frère.

Tant pis. Tant mieux. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ce type. Rien.

* * *

Une fiction que j'espère différente de celles que l'on a l'habitude de voir. Donnez moi vos impressions, vos attentes, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus! =)


End file.
